Los últimos pasos
by Krimhild
Summary: Winston y Julia son llevados nuevamente al Ministerio del Amor. Final alternativo


**Los últimos pasos**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Winston. No era porque se tratara de un día frío y gris. Era la repugnancia y el desagrado de toparse con Julia. Julia le recordaba su traición, su locura, su ridícula pretensión de oponerse al Gran Hermano. Afortunadamente, su estancia en el Minimor le había salvado, devolviéndole la cordura. Pese a ello, Winston estaba muy claro en que no salvaría su vida. Nadie que haya pasado por la Habitación 101 sobrevive demasiado tiempo... Alguien que atenta contra el orden establecido, que comete un _crimental _o miles, como Winston, tarde o temprano puede recaer. El _paracrimen _eventualmente fallará, y le cogería la policía del pensamiento, le ayudarían a enmendar el camino, y luego le matarían. Pero al menos moriría como un miembro del partido, consciente de la necesidad de su muerte. Aquello no le preocupaba. Era el curso natural de las cosas. Tampoco le preocupaba ver a Julia o incluso hablarle, pues sabía que ya nadie les vigilaba. Ambos estaban curados, y ya no había riesgo de volver a desearla. Y no es que no recordara, todo estaba muy claro en su mente. Aquel papel entregado al pasar. Las palabras intercambiadas entre la multitud. Las citas en el bosquecillo y en la habitación de Charrington. Recordaba los besos, las caricias. Podría describir a la perfección hasta el más mínimo detalle del cuerpo de Julia, llevaba grabada como sonaba su voz y su risa, podría repetir muchas de sus conversaciones. Y todo eso, ya nada le provocaba. Ninguna sensación en absoluto. Y así debía ser. Toda su energía ahora se concentraba en su trabajo, y en el frenético anhelo de victoria de Oceanía contra Eurasia.

Tomó un trago largo de ginebra y observó como Julia pagaba su cuenta y salía del Nogal. Ella le miró al pasar, sin verlo. Lo que tenían que decirse, ya lo habían dicho: ambos se habían traicionado y con eso quedaban en una pacífica indiferencia. Winston puso atención a la telepantalla. El reporte anunciaba una nueva victoria sobre Eurasia. Winston, al borde del paroxismo, salió a la calle a celebrar en medio de una multitud jubilosa. El rostro ceñudo y de tupidos bigotes del Gran Hermano le pareció la visión más sublime y perfecta que jamás hubiera visto.

Poco a poco la gente comenzó a dispersarse. Cuando Winston se disponía a dirigirse a casa, una mano le sujetó por el hombro. Winston sabía que se trataba de un miembro de la Policía del Pensamiento sin necesidad de verlo.

- ¿De vuelta al _Minimor_? - preguntó. Ahora se esforzaba por utilizar vocabulario de la _neolengua_. Lamentaba no haber comprendido antes que la reducción y mutilación del idioma era primordial para evitar la comisión de un _crimental_. Si le detenían, él seguramente lo había cometido.

- Smith, Winston... acompáñenos.

Winston miró a su captor, a quien acompañaban otros dos integrantes de la policía y les siguió mansamente hasta un vehículo que le transladó al Ministerio del Amor por segunda vez. No le sorprendió que O'Brien entrara a la celda en que le habían dejado.

- Dime que he de firmar o confesar - preguntó, sonriente - ¿Habitación 101?

O'Brien le sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo.

- Esta vez no será necesario, Winston.

Puso una larga declaración frente a él. Winston firmó sin leer.

- Has sido un hueso especialmente duro de roer, Winston. Haber logrado enmendarte ha sido una de mis más grandes victorias. La mejor demostración de la perfección de nuestro sistema. Ahora, acompáñame.

Winston le siguió, henchido de orgullo.

Tan pronto le hicieron salir al pasillo, escoltado por dos guardias, con O'Brien caminando dos pasos delante de él, Winston supo que había llegado el momento de la liberación. La tan esperada bala atravesando su nuca le libraría de la ignominia de haber osado atentar contra el Gran Hermano. Finalmente, sería _vaporizado_, y se borraría para siempre hasta el más mínimo rastro de su existencia. Pero moriría feliz, pues se había recuperado. Estaba sano. Le amaba.

Llevaba la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo, en un esfuerzo inconsciente de facilitar al verdugo su labor. Con el rabilllo del ojo distinguía las paredes blancas del corredor, iluminadas por una luz azulosa y fría. Entonces escuchó pasos en sentido contrario. Pasos de tres o cuatro personas. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró de sopetón a cinco metros de Julia, escoltada por otros dos guardias. Ella había alzado su rostro también, y sus ojos se encontraron. Un tercer hombre, detrás de ella, le apuntaba con un arma a la nuca. Escuchó dos "clic" casi simultáneos, característicos de quitar el seguro de un arma, entonces supo que había otra apuntando a su propia cabeza. Pero esto no era lo relevante. Lo que de verdad importaba era lo que había visto en los ojos de Julia en esa fracción de segundo.

Los recuerdos de Julia entraron en su cabeza como un torrente, un fogonazo. Pero ya no eran recuerdos vacíos. Eran sus vivencias juntos, tan cual como las había experimentado, con cada sensación y cada emoción... Julia tendida de costado sobre el pasto, maldiciendo al hablar del Partido Interior. Winston rozaba con los dedos la muñeca de la joven, y dibujaba distraídamente sobre su piel con el índice. Pero ahora revivía lo que aquello le había provocado, cuán suave era su piel, lo mucho que le gustaba la forma despectiva y procaz en que Julia se refería al Partido. Rememoró lo que había sentido al besarla, y cómo sabía el café que ella preparaba. Recordó cuando O'Brien le preguntó si estaba dispuesto a separarse de Julia y él respondió que no. Ahora aquella sílaba tenía sentido.

Entonces lo supo. Nunca había dejado de amar a Julia. ¡Lo había logrado! Había logrado encerrar su amor por ella (así como su odio por el Gran Hermano) en una porción de él que casi no parecía suya. Se había enquistado en lo más recóndito de su ser como algo que no era parte de sí mismo, pero a la vez lo era. Al punto en que él mismo lo había olvidado, pero estaba ahí.

Entonces lo entendió. La traición no había matado su amor. Simplemente, la vergüenza lo había bloqueado. En la habitación 101 había pedido a gritos que aquellas ratas atacaran a Julia y no a él. Que le arrancaran la nariz, las mejillas, la lengua, que le vaciaran las cuencas de los ojos, porque era un horror que él no podía soportar. Sin embargo, el horror de esa tortura no era menor que el horror de pronunciar esas palabras. De haber implorado que dicho castigo se inflingiera a lo único puro que tenía, a lo único que realmente amaba. A Julia.

La había traicionado, por eso no podía permitirse amarla.

La había traicionado, de modo que su única opción era amar al Gran Hermano. Eso creía hasta ahora, que se enfrentaba a la vez a ella y a una muerte segura. Y ambos morirían como lo habían planeado: rebelándose contra el partido. Julia tenía razón, no podían entrar en ellos. No podían blanquear su alma y llenarla de inmundicia proselitista. No los habían vencido. Eso era lo que los ojos de Julia le habían dicho en una fracción de segundo.

Ese descubrimiento le llenó de una felicidad indescriptible. Volvía a ser un humano completo, y no una marioneta en manos de O'Brien. El desprecio y el odio que le inspiraba Julia se dirigió a su verdadero destinatario: el Gran Hermano. Sólo su amor infinito por Julia era superior a ese odio.

_Julia, querida mía, todo ha valido la pena. Nos degradaron hasta convertirnos en guiñapos, hasta quebrarnos. Nos vaciaron la mente y la llenaron de basura. Nos forzaron a traicionarnos de la forma más vil. Y sin embargo, no nos han destruido. No penetraron nuestra alma. Pese a todo, no mataron nuestro amor. ¡El amor es nuestra resistencia! Entiendes el juego de O'Brien, ¿verdad, Julia? Quiere matarnos frente a frente para demostrar la infalibilidad de sus métodos. Pues le ha salido el tiro por la culata, cariño. Le vencimos, Julia... y nos ha hecho el favor de no separarnos en nuestros últimos momentos._

_Este idiota quiere demostrarse a sí mismo que ha podido manipularnos a su antojo, Winston. Quiere que lo último que mostremos al mundo sea una sonrisa vacía y bobalicona, que nuestro último pensamiento sea de adoración para el Gran Hermano... Pero le demostraremos lo contrario, mi vida. No habrá doblepensar ni paracrimen que puedan impedir que vea la verdad: Han fracasado. ¡No hemos de morir como dos mansos borregos, Winston! Si no destruyeron nuestra alma, entonces... ¡Hay esperanza!_

No era una locura de a uno. Era una locura de a dos.

Winston llenó los pulmones con una última inspiración, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras gritaba, escuchó a voz de Julia pronunciando exactamente las mismas palabras:

- ¡Abajo el Gran Herma…!

* * *

**Notas**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de George Orwell. Quise hacer un final, a mi gusto, un poquito menos desmoralizante que el original (que cuando lo leí hace muchos años, me dejó totalmente deprimida, por lo demás)


End file.
